Pool Party Yet More
by MalexNpALEXeRoTiCa
Summary: Marissa and Alex are best friends. Alex knows Marissa is gay, and is trying to help her figure it out for herself and come out of the closet. ONESHOT. 18 only


I was invited to one of Alex's "all-girls parties"

I was invited to one of Alex's "all-girls parties." The last one of the year, actually. We'd all be graduating soon, and then we'd be off to college. Alex's parents were out-of-town, and the pool was open to anyone invited.

I guess I've always been aware my admiration for the female body, but I never really put much thought into it. As for boys, I was always too busy, and I suppose for obvious reasons, I just wasn't interested. Alex sensed that I was on the verge of discovering my sexual identity, and so she decided to help lure me help me discover myself.

I showed up wearing my favorite one-piece under a pair of shorts and a jacket. Alex just shook her head and scurried me off to her room, where she intended to loan me something a bit more alluring.

On the way to her room, I could hear some noises coming from behind a closed door. I didn't think twice about it, but later I think it'll become clear as to what was going on in there.

When we got to Alex's room, she tossed me a bikini. I've never worn one before, and I was really nervous about it. It was a purple string bikini with tie straps on both sides of the bottom. Alex assured me that my skinny little body at the time would look good, and so I went along with it. We changed together. That was amazing, but not as amazing as what happened later.

Alex had this amazing pink and red bikini with a Brazilian cut. I couldn't stop looking at it. It only made her advances that much more electric.

She kept touching my shoulders and arms, giving me hugs, and gently pushing me. Girls do that a lot when they have a crush on someone. They like to touch. I was enjoying it so much that I forgot that I was wearing essentially a napkin over my girl parts. Of course, I was just there to swim, but I'd be in for the surprise of my life!

What I didn't notice at the time, although it's obvious in retrospect, was that this was a party for all the gay girls in school. Alex had two guest rooms where the girls would spend some alone time together. I was sunbathing at the time, and if I didn't have my head face down in the crook of my arm, I probably would have noticed that the gentle noises I kept hearing were the two other girls kissing each other. The black girl was hot. Her name was Jody, and had an amazing ass. She was there with this fiery red head named Mary, who they all called MJ, because she looked like a certain superhero's girlfriend. After a while, Jody and MJ came out of the pool and started walking toward the house, hand-in-hand. I guess it was obvious where they were going, but I wasn't thinking that at all.

This left me alone with Alex, who started making her move. She first started by offering to put sunscreen on my back. I agreed, and so she untied my top and started to gently rub the lotion on me. Her touch made my skin jump. She sat on my butt and rubbed me all over, on my back, down my sides, and even under my belly a little. She was clearly having a good time, but I was oblivious.

Suddenly, I heard the delicate sound of cloth touch the ground beside me. It was Alex's bikini top. My heart skipped a beat and as she leaned forward, I could feel her bare breasts touch my back. She whispered something dirty on my ear, and I began to shake nervously. I don't even remember what she said. I was so flustered at first. It was alarming, but I could obviously feel my body responding with desire. I didn't know whether to try to escape or let her continue.

She knelt up to pull down her bikini bottom, and I took the opportunity to turn onto my back to ask her what she was doing. She quickly put her finger to my mouth and told me to shush. She then darted forward with a kiss. My head suddenly felt really heavy, and I'm sure my face turned a really deep shade of red. She then gave me the sweetest smile and kissed me more passionately. That stopped me cold from wanting to escape. Each time I felt like objecting, she'd just kiss me again. After about five seconds, I kind of gave up and let it happen. I was kissing a girl, and I liked it. **(Excuse the Katy Perry pun)**

I lay back down on the towel, and Alex leaned down for some more kisses. She moved to my neck, and then my breasts. She spent maybe a minute or two on my belly. Since that day, she always told me how sexy my belly was. I was squirming and breathing pretty hard. I didn't notice that she was traveling farther down, until I felt her kissing my inner thigh.

I was about to say something when suddenly I felt Alex pull both strings on the side of my bikini and yank the bottoms right off. I shot up with a gasp. My eyes were wide open and my nostrils flaired as I would take in a few sporatic puffs of air. My chin was quivvering. I again gasped as Alex raised my knees into the air, licked my inner thigh down lower, lower, lower... until finally I I could feel her hot breath descending upon the intended target. And then slowly, I felt her tongue give a single long pass right up the center. My body was on fire.

My back arched and I started breathing in really deep and rapid bursts. I kept looking down my body to make sure this was real. All I could see was the top of Alex's head buried down between my legs, and a few strands of her long, blonde hair and trademark purple streak delicately brushing my belly. It was electric.

Alex then returned to me and began kissing my lips again. She got up to her feet and pulled me in for an embrace. As we held each other, she pushed my arms down and hooked my hands on her bikini bottom, which she had never gotten a chance to remove. She gave me very clear instructions, and so I began to pull them down. As they lowered, I knelt down, and Alex accommodated me by lifting each leg so that they could come off. Finally, she was standing naked before me.

I found myself eye level with her gorgeous thighs. I started kissing and licking them, and eventually found my face planted right between them. As I tried to reciprocate the amazing sensation I had just received, my hands began to explore Alex's legs, her back, and her butt. I looked up at her belly as it expanded and contracted wildly. Alex spoke up and suggested we go inside.

On the way up the stairs, I had a chance to think about what was going on. It was at this time that the word lesbian first entered my head. Oh my god, I'm not a lesbian. Am I? I was having this amazing experience with one of the prettiest girls in school, and despite the implications, I was powerless to stop it. I wanted this to continue.

We returned to her room, and she pushed me back onto the bed. She straddled my body and shot me a wicked grin. Again, my nervousness was apparent, but Alex brought me back into the moment with a few prolonged kisses. Within moments, my arms and legs relaxed, and Alex continued to have her way with me.

As she darted her tongue into my mouth, I could feel her straddling my leg and start to gently grind against it. I lifted my left knee into the air and tried to reciprocate. I didn't feel a whole lot, but then Alex helped me out with a few of her fingers. And with that, we were making love, eye to eye and face to face, like real lovers do. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, and we snagged.

Alex came first, but she continued to finger me as my own orgasm began to build. Suddenly, with a gasp, it exploded out of me. I laid on my back for a few minutes as the excitement subsided. I lifted my upper body up onto my elbows, and I could see Alex sitting between my legs. She extended her arm and raised me up so that we were face to face once more. I felt so emotional and vulnerable, suddenly. My hormones were going crazy. I was shaking. I wanted comfort, and so I leaned  
forward and placed my head on Alex's chest. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, and I brought my arms up around her back. We sat like that for maybe an hour, just enjoying each other's comfort. I didn't want to leave, and I eventually called home to let Mom know that I'd be spending the night.

The other girls went home, and I don't think I need to tell you what happened after that.

The next week at school, I felt really confused. Again, I came face to face with the negative social stigma associated with lesbianism. I was such a slave to what everyone else thought back then, and I was afraid of being looked down upon by people who, in retrospect, had no right to look down on me. I decided to tell Alex that I enjoyed myself, but it was a one-time deal. I'm not going to be a lesbian.

I told Alex that after school, I had something to tell her. I figured I could tell her away from school, where nobody would have to know what happened. As luck would have it, though, we had PE together last period, and she decided to confront me in the locker room after all the other girls left. I told her that I had a wonderful time and that I thought she was wonderful. But before I could deliver the heartbreaker, she smiled so sweetly that it stopped me in my tracks. She then leaned forward and planted me with a kiss. Again, it felt like brain just fell into a vat of molassas Everything seemed to slow down, and I couldn't bring myself to speak. Alex said she was going to take a shower and invited me to come along. She assured me that there was a teacher's meeting and nobody would be checking up on us. So, like a lost puppy, I followed her.

We lathered each other up and cleaned each other's bodies. We were really taking our time, too. I was beaming to be back in Alex's arms. As the water ran down our bodies, she asked me what I had wanted to say. Flustered, I clamored for some kind of alternate story. I looked inward to my feelings and expressed the sensation that had come over me. I told her that I think I was falling in love with her.

"Bullshit!" said Alex. "You were going to break it off with me." I stammered for a moment. She smiled and said, "It's okay. You're new at this, and you're confused.

You're going to resist it a little." Relieved, I sighed a little and then rest my head on her shoulder. She then said to me, "I fell in love with you from the moment we met. I knew you were gay all along, but you were resisting it." I got a little teary and said, "I don't know what to do now." Alex rubbed my head and said, "It's okay."

"You're going to be okay Marissa. As long as you don't fight it, you'll be happy."

We smiled in each others arm and kissed softly.

**THE END**


End file.
